Little Piece of Heaven
by jimwhoreiarty
Summary: God decided that Castiel should play protector for the Winchester family in Lawrence, Kansas. An angel in high school? This ought to be fun. AU: Angel!Cas, non-hunter!Dean.  Rated M for possible smut.


Castiel really didn't know why he was here in Middle of Nowhere, Kansas. Dad up there sent him down here to keep an eye on one human family, the Winchesters. He didn't see why dad chose him of all people, but he wasn't one to argue with daddy. With a roll of his eye and a tightening of his tie Castiel walked into hell on earth: high school.

Groups of students roamed the campus, flirting, smoking, wasting their lives away in this cement block these humans called Lawrence High School. Girls with a vast amount of piercings, boys tossing footballs, bottle blonds with too short of skirts, every person on the spectrum. None of them were the Winchester he was looking for.

There was of course the other Winchester boy, Sam, but he was still in middle school. Gabriel offered to watch over him, taking the vessel of a small twelve year old boy. It was odd, to say the least.

Cas peered over the waves of people and spotted a man perched on the hood of a black car. _Dean. _Castiel didn't have to know the man's name or see him twice to know this was the man he swore to protect. A clenching feeling took hold of his gut but Cas shook it off. He was on a mission from God. He couldn't let… whatever that was stop him from fulfilling it.

Making his way through the crowds of people to reach Dean, a loud bell sounded throughout the school. Students ambled away to class, leaving Castiel looking around confusedly. Nobody bothered to explain the rules of high school to him or anything about classes or people. The angel fumbled in his trench coat pocket for the piece of paper the annoying ladies in the office gave him, but staring at it for a while it all was just jibberish to him.

Dean Winchester hopped off his car, running his fingers through his light brown hair. A warning bell sounded, causing him to slow down his already slow gait. He reached an unfamiliar looking man, staring at an upside down schedule in his hands.

"You know you have that upside down, buddy?"

Castiel looked at Dean curiously, turning the paper right side up.

"Oh, that does make it easier to read."

Dean smiled at Castiel, not a fake smile that you give to a confused new kid reading his paper upside down, but the kind of smile that reached your eyes causing them to crinkle up at the corners.

_Wow, he has amazing eyes. _Castiel thought before he could stop himself, the gorgeous green hue matching his skintone perfectly.

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. You're obviously new here, where you from?"

Castiel had rehearsed this part, knowing exactly what to say in case someone asked him this.

"My name is Castiel. I am from Canada."

"Castiel? Really? Dude you parents must fucking hate you to name you that," Dean quipped teasingly, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips letting Cas know he was kidding. Well, if Cas was better at picking up on social cues he would know.

"My father loves me… But you can call me Cas, if you like."

"Cas… I like it."

Castiel liked the way Dean said his name. It felt like it was meant for him to say it. Cas. It was nice.

"Oh, we should get to class. Normally I'd skip but Mrs. Sumter threatened to fail me if I didn't show up. What do you have first? Oh, World History with me. Great."

Castiel trailed behind Dean, half listening to him talking about the "hot babes" of Lawrence High School. What was a "hot babe" anyways? He looked around every few minutes, causing Dean to cast him odd looks.

Finally arriving at the World History classroom, Dean opened the door to a chaotic mess of frowning girls decked in black, scantily clad girls flirting with boys who were yelling across the room, and a very, very frustrated Mrs. Sumter.

"You're late."

"You're lucky I showed up," Dean replied and took his seat at the back of the room. Gesturing for Castiel to sit in the seat in front of him, Cas followed quietly after introducing himself to the teacher.

This was going to be a long day.

"Welcome to Lawrence," Dean said, nudging Castiel in the back with a pen.


End file.
